FCT20 Rules and Policies
Below is a list of rules and policies for the Fandom Customers Tournament 2020. Due to many tournament issues that have occurred in the past, these rules are very strict, and users must abide by these rules at all times, or there will be consequences. Contact Luis or JK if you have any questions. This rule list is not final. Rules may be added, removed, or revised as the tournament gets nearer. Sockpuppetry Rules * Users are forbidden to create sockpuppet accounts to vote in the tournament. * If suspicious users are found to be voting in the tournament, their votes will not be counted in the final tally of votes. Customer Origin Rules * During the tournament, the names, origins, and creators of each customer will be disclosed to prevent favoritism. Only JK55556 and LuisAngel01 will know this information. ** If a user is found to be revealing the names, origins, and creators of the customers to any extent, even if it's very minor, then the user will be blocked for a time limit that varies depending on the situation. All of the user's customers will be eliminated from the tournament if the user has any. Behavior Rules * If any unruly behavior occurs at any time during the tournament by any user on any of the three major Flipline fanon wikis, then some, if not all of the customers made by the user will be eliminated from the tournament. This applies to behavior outside of the tournament as well. Tiebreaker Information * If two contestants have the same number of votes at the end of the round, the votes of JK55556, LuisAngel01, and a TBD user will determine the winner of the round. Customer Nominations The next rules only will apply for the Nominations Stage of the tournament. General rules for all groups * Users are not allowed to ask users to nominate customers. The only users who are allowed to nominate are users who have independently decided to participate (for example, Luis cannot ask Steve to nominate customers. Steve must decide to participate by himself). * To participate in the nominations process, users must make at least ten helpful contributions to the respective wiki in the 30 days before nominations begin. If a user does not meet this requirement, then he/she will not be able to participate, since he/she is not considered an active member of the wiki. * All customers from all four groups must be created using the latest edition/update of Kingsley's Customerpalooza or Papa Louie Pals. * Each user on can have a maximum of 4 customers for the traditional 64 participants of FCT20, and a maximum of 2 customers for the FCT18 participants on FCT20. * Users are allowed to modify the size (with PLP) of the characters to differentiate between children, youth and adults, or for any other reason. For customers created using KCP, the requested size changes must be specified on the same message where the character was sent. ** All character sizes will be taken based on the average size (315px wide with PLP and 122px with KCP) by default. ** Characters cannot be smaller than 175px (PLP) or 68px (KCP). Characters cannot be larger than 375px (PLP) or 145px (KCP). If you size your character smaller or larger than these dimensions, your character will be resized to the default size. * Try to send customers, preferably, with only be wearing 2-4 colors of clothing and accessories. These colors must go together with each other, also preferably try to considerate also the hair color on the customers. ** Good example - 3 colors (dark blue, light blue, silver) ** Bad example - 8 colors (pink, aqua, blue, light green, purple, white, red, light gray) ** If you have a customer that has more than four colors but you think is good enough to participate, please send the customer to any principal moderator of the nominations. Flipline Studios Fandom * All customers who already exist and create new customers are allowed to participate, the nominations will be send to Luis. * All users only will can nominate their own customers. The nomination of customers from other users only will be on consideration at the final of the nominations and if the characters nominated are less than the estipulate for FSF. * If you want a advice for you nomination you can try to comunicate with Luis. Flipline Fan Customers Wiki + Papa Louie Fanon Wiki * Users will be allowed to nominate up to 8 customers for the tournament. 4 customers must be your own (either new or existing - see below) and 4 customers must be created by other users. You do not have to nominate 8 customers. * Creating new customers to nominate are allowed. Keep in mind that when you create new customers, take a look at customers who made it far in previous tournaments for inspiration. * It is possible, if not likely that a number of your nominations will be rejected. JK's opinion of the customers, along with some expert opinions of other users, will determine if your nominations are acceptable or not. If one of your customers is rejected, the reason will be provided, and you will be asked to either make certain changes to the customer or nominate a better customer. Judging of the customers will be done fairly, so no personal issues between users will affect the judging. * If you would like assistance in choosing your nominations, please contact JK. He will help you choose customers that are good enough to be in the tournament. Facebook Fans * All users can send they own customers at Facebook to a PM to Luis, only own characters. (All FSF and General rules and suggestions will apply here) Voting Rules Who can vote? Wikia users who meet the following criteria * The user is active on the Flipline Studios Wiki, Flipline Studios Fanon Wiki or Flipline Fandom at the start of the tournament and has made at least twenty helpful contributions to the wiki in the thirty days before the start of the tournament. * The user is not blocked on any of the wikis mentioned above at the start of the tournament. * The user is not blocked on any of the wikis mentioned above. Facebook users who are voting via the Flipline Fans Facebook group and meet the following criteria * The user must have joined the Flipline Fans Facebook group at least one month prior to the start of the tournament. * The user must not be a biased user from the Flipline Studios Fandom Facebook page. Other notices for Wikia users * Wikia users who do not meet the following criteria but still vote in the tournament will not be punished. Their vote will simply be invalidated. * Users who become active during the tournament and new users who join the wikis during the tournament are not allowed to vote unless both Luis and JK agree that the user is not suspicious. Other notices for Facebook users * Facebook users who do not meet the following criteria but still vote in the tournament will not be punished. Their vote will simply be invalidated. Other voting rules * No private votes are allowed (this includes Discord and Facebook messaging). * Users are forbidden to ask others to vote on Wikia or the Facebook pages. * Users are not allowed to vote on more than one of the two voting locations. If a user is found to be doing this, the following consequences will be enforced: ** First offense: User is warned and none of his/her votes count for the round ** Second offense: All customers created by that user are eliminated from the tournament, and all votes made by the user will not be counted for the remainder of the tournament ** Third offense: User will be forbidden in nominating customers for the next tournament. * Voting for the option in the poll reserved for Luis and JK is prohibited. Voting for this option will result in: **A warning (First offense) **The elimination of all the user's customers from the tournament. The user's votes for the remainder of the tournament will not be counted. (Second offense) Other Rules * If a user is blocked due to the enforcement of any of the previous rules and none of his/her characters has appeared in the tournament yet (if the user has characters), then the admin representative of the affected wiki will be allowed to substitute all of the characters created by the blocked user. For this, each wiki has the right to own at least 6 reserve characters, regardless of whether they were nominated or not (preferably nominated characters, but it will depend on the decision of each admin representative). ** If the character has already appeared, regardless of whether the character has or is winning or losing, the character will be eliminated from the competition and his current and last opponent will be awarded a walkover victory. Category:Fandom Customers Tournament Category:Fandom Customers Tournament 2020